Do It For the Memories
by Lunalove25
Summary: Robin has something important to show Jacelyn, something that she'll hopefully like. One-shot for my best friend, Wapomeo Huntress's, birthday. Chapter Two: Christmas fluff. Robin x OC, T for language
1. Chapter 1

**It's my best friend, Wapomeo Huntress's, birthday, so I whipped up a one-shot for her to celebrate! :D Hey, Em, hope you like this! **

**Note: Jabin is best non-canon, OC-ship. Accept it. **

**Another note: Sorry Outlaw Queen fans. As much as we (meaning I) ship it, Jabin is cuties. I strayed from canon a bit to write this, but hey, my fanfic, my rules. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Once Upon a Time characters, or the song where I got the title for this from. Jace belongs to the friend listed above – I just stole her for this.**

* * *

"Robin?" Jace asked as Robin led her further and further into the forest. "Are you going to tell me where the hell you're taking me, or am I going to have to bribe it out of Roland?"

Robin chuckled. "You can't, for three reasons. One, you might know the streets of Storybrooke, but I _highly_ doubt you know the woods like I do. Two, he's with Marian today." He paused before continuing.

"Valid reasons," Jace said. She hesitated just a bit before continuing, not sure what to expect. "What's the third one?"

"I already bribed him not to tell you."

"Damn it!" Jace swore, causing Robin to laugh. She looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head and taking her hand. "Let's go, it's not much farther now."

Jace tried not to think too much about whatever his surprise was as they walked through the forest, their boots crunching the freshly fallen snow. It was hard to grasp at times – that he'd chosen her; that after Regina sacrificed herself to beat Zelena, he'd _still _chosen her; that even when his wife came back from the fucking dead (thanks Emma), he'd still picked her. Jace liked Marian, and Marian respected Robin and his choice. They had come up with a rather nice agreement, Jace thought, where Roland stayed with Marian a few days of the week, and she and Robin got him the other. Well, Robin did. Jace just tagged along when she wasn't helping Killian build a new ship. Emma had insisted that her boyfriend –gods, how pleased her brother had looked when Emma had called him her boyfriend for the first time, you'd think he was a child at Christmas – have one to replace the Jolly Roger, and Jace had agreed, since the Jolly was at one point hers, too. They'd been working to build a new one, and though she and Killian had intended to do it themselves they found that the whole bloody town was pitching in. The Charmings, in particular, did quite a bit, including getting them some rather nice enchanted wood to use, in case they needed to make a quick escape with a rather large number of guests aboard, she suspected. Why else would they need a ship that could fly? Then again, in this town, who knew what would happen? Jace suspected they'd had to bribe Rumplestilstkin for help, as he'd never do it willingly.

They continued walking for quite a ways through the woods. Jace pushed some of her raven hair back that had come loose from her ponytail and saw that Robin had stopped a bit ahead of her. Jace walked up to meet him and saw that he was looking down at a cabin there.

"What's down there?" she asked.

"You'll see." Robin continued down the hill and Jace glared at him as she followed. Why the hell was he being so damn secretive?! She couldn't for the life of her guess what it was that he was hiding, and it frustrated her to no end. As nice as it was to be with Robin, it was bloody cold. She'd rather be working on the ship, which was almost complete, or sitting in Granny's with Wendy, who loved hearing the stories of Jace's travels as a pirate. _A cup of coffee _does _sound rather nice about now…._

"Jace! Over here!" Robin's voice pulled Jace out of her thoughts and she followed him over to the house, where he leaned casually against the door.

"Okay… Now what?"

"Stand there," he directed her, pointing at a spot in the snow. "Perfect. Now cover your eyes and wait." Jace rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath but Robin didn't seem to hear. She covered her eyes and heard the sound of his boots as he walked through the snow. "I swear, if you're just going to leave me out here–"

"I'm not!" he said, laughing a bit. "Just-just wait, okay?" There was the sound of more walking. "Okay, get ready." She heard the sound of him opening the door to the cabin, and she heard rather loud barking. Jace barely had time to uncover her eyes before she was being pounced on by a large mass of red fur. She fell back from the sudden weight and landed in the snow, the creature on top of her and looking rather pleased with himself. Off to the side, Robin did, too.

"Is this… a dog?" she asked, struggling to sit up and get a better view of the animal that was currently flopped down on her.

"A hunting dog. I thought you might like a companion," Robin explained, walking over so he was standing next to where she lay in the snow. Jace looked up at him, then back at the dog.

"Help me up."

Robin shooed the dog – a rather cute one, if Jace was being honest, and quite energetic – off of her and helped Jace stand. The dog trotted over to her side and sat at her feet, waiting to be petted. Jace knelt down so she was at his height and the dog promptly licked her cheek, causing her to laugh.

"I like him," she said, nodding as she wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her jacket. "What's his name?"

"He didn't have one. You get to pick," Robin said, clearly pleased that she liked the surprise.

Jace thought for a moment. At first she thought of typical dog names, but then she thought of the way he was easily pounced on her, and that made her think of storms she'd weathered and monsters she'd fought and suddenly it came to her.

"Leviathan," Jace said firmly. "His name is Leviathan. Levi for short."

"A strong name," Robin said as he took her hand and she stood. "I like it."

Jace grinned, and said, "Levi!" and the dog immediately looked up at her. "That settles that."

They walked back through the forest and into Storybrooke, Robin and Jace hand-in-hand with Leviathan trotting alongside them.

* * *

**Talk about cuties, huh? I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to see more of Jace, go check out Wapomeo Huntress's story, "Purgatory? No, this is High School". Trust me, it's absolutely worth it. **


	2. It's Not Christmas Without You

**I'm finally back! And with more Jabin! I bet you guys can't wait! *cricket noises* Well, then…**

**This oneshot is for my best friend, Wapomeo Huntress because these are her babies, so I hope she enjoys this =) **

**Note: This takes place in the same AU-ish timeline that the last one did, because we all know how I love to follow canon plotlines. Hahaha… **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Jace belongs to Huntress and everyone else belongs to Adam and Eddy **

* * *

Jace walked into Granny's, hoping to find a fresh cup of coffee awaiting her. The freezing winds that enveloped the town of late were not something she was used to and she almost preferred Neverland's constant climate. At least that didn't changed.

The diner was decorated with a plethora of red and green and there was a small evergreen tree in the corner that someone had chopped down and decorated with gold and silver tinsel. The local schoolchildren had cut out paper snowflakes in chains to hang on the windows and there was a wreath with a red bow on it hanging on the door. Jace wasn't much for holidays but she had to admit that it looked nice. The diner itself was mostly empty except for Ruby wiping down the counter, who waved at Jace when she entered, Will Scarlet sitting on one of the bar stools and handing decorations to Wendy, who was floating in mid-air with a light green aura surrounding her as she hung various decorations on the ceiling. Both of them acknowledged Jace's presence – Will with a half-assed salute and Wendy with a smile and a wave. Jace sat herself down on one of the barstools and ordered a hot chocolate. Ruby brought it over a few minutes later and then stayed around to chat.

"How's the cold treating you?" Ruby asked. Jace shrugged and took a sip of the cocoa and found that Ruby had slipped in a bit of rum. She smiled.

"I'll survive. I've been dealt worse," Jace replied. "Slow day?"

"Yeah, everyone's staying inside. Can't say that I blame 'em." The two of them watched as Wendy took a tiny sprig of a plant and floated to hang it over the door. Jace tilted her head in confusion.

"What's that she's putting up?"

"Mistletoe," Ruby said with a smirk.

"It sounds devious."

"Depends on who you ask."

"What's it for?" Jace asked.

"Some Christmas tradition someone came up with who-knows-when. Long story short – if two people are under it together then they have to kiss."

Jace had heard of similar things back in the Enchanted Forest. "So, don't get caught then."

Ruby laughed. "Unless you _want_ to get caught with someone specific," she said. Jace rolled her eyes. It sounded like a stupid tradition meant to embarrass people. Ruby saw her skepticism and smirked. "Come on, it's just for fun."

"Whatever you say," Jace replied. She downed the rest of her hot cocoa and she and Ruby chatted for a bit more before Jace paid for her drink and got up to head out. As she walked past Wendy and Will, she overheard that they had mostly finished decorating and were arguing about which lights to put in the window. Smiling to herself, she headed towards the door and promptly crashed into someone a bit taller than her. Jace stumbled backwards and bit back a curse, especially once she realized that this particular someone was Robin.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," she said, hoping to get out of the situation.

"It's alright, it was my fault," Robin replied. "I didn't see you there, Jace."

"It's fine, really," Jace said, trying not to look up at the mistletoe that she knew was above them.

"Are you alright? You're acting rather odd," he said. Jace sighed and knew that she had no choice. Steeling herself to his possible reactions, she leaned over and kissed him.

It wasn't at all like she expected. She expected him to hesitate, to pull back, to push her away – anything except pull her in closer. It definitely wasn't unpleasant and Jace could've and would've sunk further into it if she hadn't remembered precisely where they were at that moment and pulled away. She cleared her throat awkwardly and Robin rubbed the back of his neck. As she pushed the door open she heard him say:

"Jace… Care to take a walk around the town with me and Roland this evening? He wants to see the Christmas lights."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll meet you here around seven?"

Robin smiled back. "I'll buy you a drink."

"Hot chocolate?"

"With rum," he said.

"Make it scotch," Jace replied as she left.

* * *

"I thought they'd never break apart," Will said over a cup of cocoa.

"I know, right?" Ruby added.

Wendy pelted Will with a mini marshmallow. "They looked happy."

"Thanks to your idea."

Wendy shrugged. "What can I say? I'm naturally gifted at this."

"I can think of a different explanation," Will muttered. Wendy shot him a glare.

"Watch it, or you'll be dodging arrows on Christmas Eve." She pelted him with another marshmallow for good measure.

Ruby left them to their squabbling and headed into the back. Looks like they needed to stock up on some scotch.

* * *

**Yay, Christmas fluff! Hope you liked it and happy holidays! =D **


End file.
